Imperfect
by Emmeline Hawthorne
Summary: Audree has a handicap and therefore must become the servant to her father and stepmother. When will this Cinderella finally realize that enough is enough?


Audree swept the kitchen carefully and as quickly as she could with only one good hand. Her other hand hung lifeless at her side. It was the reason she had been banished from the family.

Many years ago her father had struck poor Audree to the ground. Her hand had been split open, blood pouring all over the floor. Her hand never fully recovered and could not be used any longer. And the blood stain on the elegant wooden floor was covered with a rug so as to forget the horrible incident. Her father then and there stripped whatever hope Audree had had about marrying well and made her the servant. She was imperfect in her father's eyes. "No one wants a woman who can't even use her hand," her father had told her angrily as if it had been her fault. "No one wants an imperfect woman."

Audree swept faster hearing her stepmother's footsteps coming closer, though her back still ached from the whipping she'd received earlier that day. She didn't want to be beaten on top of that. The stepmother, or the Monster as Audree referred to the woman in her head, opened the door and marched into the room. Authoritatively she marched over to her stepdaughter and smacked the girl. Audree winced at the pain shooting up her arm.

"Tonight is the ball," the Monster stated. Audree nodded continuing to sweep. "You will help me get ready tonight. And then you can go dance with the villagers," she said. Then with a smug laugh she added, "If you dare." Audree nodded and her stepmother left the kitchen.

That night Audree helped her stepmother into her ball gown. It was an ugly thing really. It was chartreuse with ruffles and tiny embroidered flowers and was very unflattering on the older woman, but Audree said nothing. Then she did her stepmother's hair in the supposedly newest style, which really made the woman look horrible. Audree was satisfied though. At least the Monster really looked like a monster for once.

Once the carriage was out of sight Audree raced through the woods to the village where the village dance was taking place as was the custom on nights when the royalty would hold a ball. The bonfire was high and threw off heat and light to the villagers dancing to the music the village musicians made.

Her friend Reade made his way over to where Audree stood. "You made it," he said.

Audree looked up at him. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Reade looked down at her and smiled. "Dance with me," he said holding out his hand to her. Audree smiled and took his hand with her good hand and they joined the ranks of villagers dancing to the strange beautiful music.

The music changed and became the music of the traditional dance where a man and a woman danced side by side their arm around the other. Audree was about to disappear when Reade pulled her back and circled her limp hand around his waist keeping it there with his own hand. Together they began the dance. Slowly Reade slid hid hand along Audree's back. Audree stiffened and winced as pain shot through her back. "They whipped you," Reade whispered. It wasn't a question, but Audree nodded anyways. "You need to leave there. Runaway." Reade was genuinely concerned for his friend.

"Where else am I supposed to go?" she asked helplessly. She stopped dancing and moved away from the fire. Reade followed.

"Marry me," Reade replied in all seriousness. "I have my own farm. I can take care of you. And I would never beat you."

Audree shook her head. "You don't want to marry me. I'm as useless as my hand," she said shoving her limp hand into his face.

"You're not useless," Reade argued pushing her hand out of his face. "Far from it. I've seen what you can do. You can use an axe and cook and sweep and a thousand other things. Am I the only one who sees this?" he asked. Audree looked away. Reade forced Audree to look back at him. "Marry me and you can escape that life and finally be happy."

Audree looked at Reade knowing that he was right. At least she would be happier as Reade's wife than staying at the manor as a servant for her own family. She didn't love Reade, even with his red hair and freckles, but perhaps someday she could. And it wouldn't be so bad even if she didn't love him. Audree nodded. "You're right," she said. "But I need to get my belongings."

Reade smiled and kissed the top of Audree's head. "You won't regret it," he told her.

"No," she replied with a smile. "No, I won't." And then Audree ran back to the manor to pack what few belongings she owned. Then she wrote a note to her father and left it on the dining table. The last lines read "You were wrong. Someone does want to marry me." And then Audree was gone.

Audree ran through the woods. She stopped once to look back at the manor where she had left her misery and pain. Then Audree turned her back on the manor and the people living there and ran to a new life and new possibilities, but most importantly, happiness.

**This isn't quite a cinderella story, but who says Prince Charming can't be just a regular village boy?**


End file.
